The Son of Night
by Nqisitor
Summary: After the Death of Revan and the Emperor now having returned. Darth Nox returning from searching for lost Sith knowledge with his loyal companion HK-51. Finds himself stranded on an uncharted world were the force runs wild and untamed. Nox will meet new people and learn the truth of who he is. Pairing undecided. Neutral Sith I.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Swtor or PJO and they belong to Bioware and Rick accordingly.**

* * *

We had just defeated Revan on Yavin 4 and I was on my way back to my stronghold on Dromund Kaas. The battle with Revan was one of the hardest of my life; Revan was more powerful than we had thought.

The battle was hard fought but we prevailed in the end. But the Emperor has returned and plans to destroy the galaxy once again.

But I will let Wrath deal with that situation. I needed some time off and so here I am aboard my Fury Ascension with only my faithful companion HK-51. I thought searching for lost Sith artefacts would be enough to take the edge away. But it seems that it's not enough this time.

I was returning from a backwater planet in the unknown regions were I had found a sith holocron that I had yet to activate. But I would have time to learn it's secrets later as the search had left me drained and I was in my quarters trying to get some rest. Keyword, trying.

We had just made an emergency hyperspace jump as we had been locked in combat with an unknown alien force and the ship had taken heavy damage. It was a miracle the ship was still flying.

My quarters were a mess. The desk had come lose from the floor and was overturned in the far corner and all the artefacts that adorned my walls had joined it on the floor. The bed was fine if you don't mind sleeping without a mattress as it had flown across the room and was pinned under the desk. I just walked out went back to the cockpit to as we were going to enter real space soon.

I was on my way to the cockpit when Ascension lost all power. I waited a moment for the backup generator to kick in. And I was not disappointed. The Emergency lights flickered on and I continued my way to the cockpit.

The cockpit was not glamorous in any way it had a pilot and co-pilot stations at the foremost of the cockpit with a galaxy map between them with the captain chair facing it. To the left there was another station used as a sort of support station. HK was in the pilot's chair.

I may or may not have given HK some undocumented upgrades allowing him to fill the position of the crew should the need arise.

"Master we seem to have taken more damage than we previously expected. The main generator is offline and we have dropped out of hyperspace and are headed for a planet. It appears to be capable of supporting Meatbag life." He said.

Ok I may have programmed HK to refer to us organics as "meatbags". Ever since that encounter with HK-47 on Malgus' station, I just loved the way it sounded, don't judge me.

As if the force was looking out for me we were in fact heading straight for a planet. The planet was mostly covered in Ocean but there appeared to be 3 distinct land masses.

"HK can you get the engines running with the emergency power?" I asked.

"Unfortunately the engines are fried master they will be of no use."

So much for entering orbit. "Are the thrusters operational?"

HK checked his console. "Indeed they are master but it will not be enough to stop us from entering the planet's atmosphere."

"I never said anything about stopping."

"You plan to land the ship! Master I must warn you that even with the thrusters we will not be able to land." HK paused. "Gracefully." He finished.

"We don't need graceful HK we just need to get this boat down."

If HK replied to that, I didn't hear it as I had immersed myself in the force as I reached out to the world before us probing with my senses. The world was rich in the force in a way I had never felt before, as I could not fell any presence of the darkside nor the light. If anything it seemed more like a grey. I was concentrated in the northern part of one of the continents. It was a nexus of force energy that was resonating in one area along the coast of one of the land masses. The amount of power I felt was on a scale I had only felt once before when the emperor had returned after we had defeated Revan. But it lacked the malevolent sensation the Emperor released.

Suddenly the nexus began diminishing as it began to separate into 14 presences. The presences seemed to teleport to other locations. I could feel that each presence held vast amounts of power, some more than others, but a large amount none the less.

They were force sensitive but I could sense that their power was supressed as if waiting for something to unleash it. It was something I could investigate latter as now I needed to concentrate on getting the ship down.

I pulled my senses back and caught the last part of HK's sentence. "…ould land in a secluded area. Preferably with a water source nearby." He said as he stared at a holomap of the planet.

"If possible HK, could you put us down somewhere on near this location." I pointed to the location I sensed the 14 presences from.

HK looked at the map before saying. "We could try and set downin one of the forest's surrounding the area." He gestured to a land mass that was protruding into the ocean from the main land.

"The closer the better." I replied.

"One more thing master. Due to the engines premature destruction we are still moving at high speeds. I can use the thrusters to slow us down but even they are not enough stop the high speed impact with the ground. I fear we may not survive the impact."

This changes things. If we can't slow the ship to ensure we can survive the crash… Who would have thought this would be the end of Darth Nox, to die in a crash on an unknown world. Then it hit me, the force. It was so simple I felt like slapping myself, I could use the force to help slow the fall. And if all else fails we still have the escape pod.

"We'll make it HK, I shall use the force to help slow our descent."

"Are you certain you will be capable of slowing the ship master?"

"HK nothing is impossible with the force. And haven't I told you a hundred times that size doesn't matter."

"Yes master you seem to always remind me whenever the chance arises. And it was only 76 times master."

"You and your perfect memory."

"As much as I like to have our chats master, we are approaching the planet quickly."

The planet was now looming in the viewport and I could feel the adrenaline entering my system as the fear of an uncontrolled atmospheric entry took its hold.

Fire began to dance across the hull of Ascension. Without the shields operational the ship would burn up in entry. I kneeled down and began to meditate as I gathered my power and formed a bubbe of force energy, not unlike my static barrier, around the ship protecting it from the heat of our entry.

"HK use the thrusters to alter our course so we can gracefully crash in an isolated area."

I did not hear his reply as I was once again gathering the force. I imagine the inhabitants of the world are seeing a fireball streaking across the sky right now.

I reached out with my senses towards our supposed landing site. I felt one of the 14 presenses from the nexus a few Kilometers away from the site. If we could angle the ship to land closer. Yes, if we can land closer to the presence I could gather some much needed information.

"HK angle the ship 12 degrees to the right."

"At once master."

A quick burst of the thrusters and the ship shifted 12 degrees right. Now it's only a matter of waiting for the right moment to begin slowing the descent. 2 minutes latter HK fired all the forward and ventral thrusters and I felt the ship slowing and as HK predicted it was wasn't going to be enough.

I reached out and griped the ship with the force using to slow our descent further. I don't know how long we were falling but I heard HK yell out. "2 minutes until impact master. We are still coming in to fast."

I could feel the ship slowing, but as HK said we were not slowing fast enough. So this was my end. To die in a fiery crash on an uncharted world, the though made my blood boil and my anger rise. I reached for the spark that had formed in my mind and I feed it all my hate, all my anger and felt it grow into an inferno as I extended my will over the ship willing it to slow.

Those 2 minutes felt like hours until I felt the impact and lost my concentration as I was flung forwards and the last thing I saw was the co-pilot's console before I fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait. Me and a friend were in the process of getting our idea together for another fanfic I'm going to write and I was still debating when Nox would appear in the timeline.**

 **Anyways I hope u guys enjoy the chapter and leave review but please no flames.**

* * *

Darkness surrounds me as I float in a sea of endless shadows. The last thing I remember was the ship crashing and I had hit my head on one of the seats. I checked my surroundings seeing nothing but darkness.

"Seems like I'm dreaming." I muttered.

Suddenly I felt like I was free falling as the darkness around me began to swirl and start to take shape. The Darkness was shaping into trees and grass as I fell from the night sky above. As I approached the ground, I began to slow until my feet settled on the forest floor.

I scanned my surrounding with my eyes while I stretched my hearing as far as I could. I was in a forest that was lightly illuminated in a silver glow from the moon above. The trees were majestic under the moons glow and towered over me. I stared up at the sky seeing unfamiliar stars. I looked back to the forest and could hear animals moving in the night and on the edge of my hearing there was the sound of a running river to my right.

I moved towards the sound of water, observing the forest as I walked. This forest reminded me of my time on Alderaan, although the trees were not nearly as large as those found there.

I took me a few minutes to reach the river. Well it was a river like any other river, well not any other river but it was unpolluted and flowed towards the left as I was uncertain which way was north.

I knelt down on the river bank and looked into the water and my reflection stared back. My skin was a deeper shade of crimson than most Purebloods with high cheek bones and an angular face with four, well I suppose you could call them tentacles but I prefer the term protrusions, out of my jaw. They were more like little spikes though and 2 were near my chin while the other two were closer to my neck. With hair as black as night, and eyes coloured a purple the shade of midnight.

I was clad in black Eradicator armour traditional for Warriors with the hood down and the mask missing. I always like to have armour that can actually protect me rather than robes that look like they won't stop a blaster. Although I will admit that there are times that I wish I had worn my robes for certain missions as the armour can get rather heavy after having fought through an army to find one artefact. But I'm getting of topic. I had an athletic build that I had trained over the years, and having the Wrath as a sparring partner helped. That is when she was not throwing me around and not pulling any hits. I swear she enjoyed beating me up.

"Flesh of my flesh, hear me now." Spoke an all too familiar voice as it broke me out of reverie.

I stood up and turned to face the all too familiar force ghost of my ancestor Aloysius Kallig. He was still clad in that armour he always wore when we spoke with his mask on. (Didn't really know how to describe his armour but he is wearing what you see in the game.)

"It's been a long time since last we spoke." I replied with a small bow.

Now I know what you're thinking. Why is he bowing to someone I though this guy was a Sith. Well normally I would NEVER bow to ANYONE but this is a special case. This is my ancestor Kallig the same who warned me of Zash's impending betrayal, the one who guide me to the force walking ritual. No one else has helped me as much as he has without an ulterior motive. So I show him respect.

"Indeed it has and as much as I would like to chat about the happenings of the galaxy. That is not why I have come." He motioned me to walk with him. "This world you find yourself on is unlike any you have been to before."

I moved up to walk by his side as we entered the forest once more.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"Have you not felt it when you first arrived, this world is untouched by either the light or the dark. You could even say it is untamed."

I thought back to what I felt when I first arrived in system and felt the force. It was in fact wild and untouched.

"Yes I remember, it was unlike anything I have ever felt before." I replied.

"But that is not what makes this world different but rather the creatures that inhabit it. There are entities that live among the humans of this world that hold vast power. I am sure that you felt it."

"If you are referring to the presences I felt then yes I have felt them. Although they fell off, they do not feel like any force user I have met."

"You are correct that it is not the force and I have been in contact with one of them. They call themselves gods and are supposedly immortal."

"Gods? Really are they so foolish to believe that because they are so powerful that they can name themselves Gods. I have felt their power and it cannot compare to the power of the force."

"Regardless it is what they call themselves. I advise you to not engage them in battle we have yet to know the extent of their power, nor their skill in wielding it."

What Kallig is saying holds truth. To attack a possible hostile without any knowledge of their abilities would not be wise. And I will not allow my downfall to be brought upon by a lack of knowledge when facing one of these 'gods'.

"You say you have been in contact with one of them." I asked him.

"Indeed, although she is different than the ones u could sense. She holds vast power and I will tell you no more it is up to you to find why the force has brought you here. Farwell flesh of my flesh." Kallig said and the vision began to fade.

* * *

The first thing I noticed upon regaining consciousness was the throbbing pain in my head. I groaned as I sat up and griped my head. I studied my surroundings. I was still in the cockpit of the Ascension. I griped the centre console and pulled myself up.

I was still clad in my Eradicator armour minus the mask. I looked about the cockpit and found it under the co-pilot console. It must have been knocked off when I fell. I donned my mask and raised my hood over it.

The cockpit was in bad shape with panels hanging of the walls and ceiling and the viewport was shattered. And I could only guess what the rest of the ship was like.

I thought back to my conversation with Kallig about the strange entities these "gods". If they were gods then they may prove a challenge in the future but like Kallig said, I had no information on them and I hate fitting an enemy blind.

I walked out of the cockpit and found the common area was much the same as the cockpit with panels hanging of lying across the floor. I checked throughout the ship and like the cockpit and common room they seemed to be falling apart and don't get me started on the engines and hyper drive. It would take a miracle to get this ship flying again.

Throughout my damage assessment I had not found HK and I was beginning to worry. Yes Sith can worry although we hide it very well. But with no sign of HK… Well he should be here.

There was sudden sound of movement outside the ship. And I headed to the rear section to exit the ship and unclipped my lightsaber from my belt but refrained from activating it. My lightsaber was a single blade vindicator hilt with which when activated would project a blade a black as night.

The ship had crashed in a forest not to different than the one I saw in my vision although there was the long stretch of dirt that was created when the ship crashed. I noticed two packs filled with supplies at the bottom of the exit ramp when I exited Ascension.

As I was studying my surroundings, I heard another shuffle of movement coming from the right side of the clearing and spun to face it while activating my lightsaber. What came out of the forest was none other than HK with a human slung over his shoulder and one handing his DS-11 Starforged sniper rifle.

"Master it brings a glow to my circuits to see you that you are as resilient as always. Not many meetbags would have survived such a landing." He says with utmost cheer.

"HK where have you been and who is that you're carrying?" I asked him.

"I have been scouting the area since I determined that the ship would not be capable of flight without major repairs at the nearest spaceport. As for this meetbag he and some others were investigating the crash." HK replied.

"Where are the others?"

"Dead. I left this one alive so you could interrogate him. Although the meetbag cannot speak basic I have observed them long enough to have a learned their language and can translate it."

"Good, put him down and see to scavenging the ship for anything we can use be it weapons or parts to sell."

"At once master." HK replied as he dumped the man on the ground.

As HK moved back to the ship I got a better look at the meetbag, I mean human. Sigh, it seems HK is beginning to rub off on me. The Human had a beige button up short sleeve shirt with some sort of metal badge over the left breast pocket with green pants, a belt with multiple pouches and an empty holster as well as brown boots.

The man was young I would say early twenties with light brown hair and a round face. I kneelt down beside the man and placed my right hand on his forehead and delved into his mind extracting all relevant information be it language level of technology and a general feel for the planet I was on.

Once I had finished searching his mind I had learned that I was on a world called Earth and was only inhabited by Humans and that it had only reached primitive space flight and was rather lacking in technology I would need to make repairs. The World was divided into nations which each held an army and that I was in the country known as the United States of America or simply knows as the US. I however did not find anything reference to the mysterious beings I was looking for nor any mention of the force. It seems this world is oblivious to such things.

The forest was known as Montauk Point State Park and that we had crashed near a place called False Point.

No longer having any use I snapped his neck with the force and retreated to the ramp of Ascension and entered to help HK gather any useful supplies.

It took us about half an hour to get all the supplies together and into the two packs we would be bringing with us. HK and I both had a pack strapped to our backs but I had the addition of a Cathar Honor Sword sheathed across my back. I had made the decision of using it instead of my lightsaber to expose myself to much as I had gleamed form the man's mind that this world had a thing called cosplay were they pretend to be someone else. I figured I could use that as an excuse if I came across any more humans.

HK had told me of an ocean not too far from our position, about a 20 minute walk. I had decided that I was going to submerge the ship in the water until help arrived to hide the vessel from the humans. And so I carried the ship using the force until we reached the water and submerged it 1200 m from the coast.

Now with the ship submerged and out of sight, HK and I Began to trek through the forest. We walked for hours and the the sun had just set when a storm began to appear overhead. We ignored it as we continued to march across the forest for another hour when the rain began falling and lightning lit the sky, before long my robe was soaked. Then we heard it, the sounds of battle.

We increased our pace and came across the sight of a boy at least twelve years of age with black hair and green eyes fighting some sort of creature that was half man half, what is it that the humans mind was called it, a yes a bull. With 2 horns coming out the sides of it head. With another of boy equally as strange with fury legs out cold on near a hill with a large tree at the top.

We watched as the boy jumped upon the beasts back and managed to rip one of its horns off and managed to stab it in the side and kill the beast. Then the beast exploded into golden dust… wait golden dust and it exploded… what is going on.

The green eyed boy picked up the fury legged and dragged him over the hill. I was about to turn and leave when I heard a voice in my head. "Follow him and cross the barrier into the camp there you will find the answers you seek Dha Tar." (It's pronounced dah tar.) The voice was female and was… soothing like a mother speaking to their child. But that was not what surprised me. No it was the use of my name Dha Tar, the Mandalorian words for Dark (Dha) Sky (Tar), my father told me it was given to me by my mother.

I'm getting off topic; the fact that this woman whoever she may be not only knew but called me by my name infuriated me to no end. But what she said about the finding the answers I seek. I decided to follow the traverse the hill and find the owner of the voice and demand how she knows my name.

"HK we are going to follow that boy and get some answers." I told HK

"I hope these meetbags prove to be a nuisance master, I need something to liquidate." He replied.

That brought a smirk to my face, not that anyone could see it from behind my mask. HK and I made our way to the top of the hill and stood next to the tree and could see a house in the darkness of the night with a porch light on. HK and I began to walk towards the house in search of answers.


	3. Chapter 3

So it turns out that I am in a camp for demigods… I know it sounds preposterous and despite what the half horse man says, I still believe there is no such thing as gods. Not even when the one they call Mr. D was revealed to be among these so called gods did I change my mind. But make no mistake I can feel his power though the Force and he is indeed powerful. However he still pales in comparison to the likes of Revan and the Emperor. I still remember the fight with Revan and I can safely say that I would not wish to face him again.

Moving on, this place I now find myself in is called Camp Half-Blood. I know not very creative. I personally would have preferred something that does not remind those attending that they are different from the other humans, but I'm not the one in charge so I'll simply ignore that fact for now. In any case I have been in this place for a little over 3 days since the night I saw that black haired boy kill that so called monster, which is apparently called a Minotaur.

In those 3 days I have established my identity as Kallig a reclusive man with his "automaton" HK-51, who recently left his refuge to explore the world before stumbling into this camp and having no knowledge of being a demigod despite my age of 25. And they believed my story without suspicion, I love subtle mind manipulation. Unfortunately I was told I would have to stay in cabin 11 until I was "claimed" by my "godly parent". I would rather not have to live in a cabin filled with children who believe that they are some kind of half-gods with delusions of grandeur. So I politely told the centaur Chiron that I would be camping out in the woods as it was 'how I lived in my seclusion' and despite how much he tried to dissuade me, I refused to go back on my decision.

So here I am standing in the middle of the camp with HK at my side, staring at an 8 year old girl prodding a fire with a stick. Despite her young appearance I knew her to be one of those "gods". I could feel the power surrounding her, and so I did the intelligent thing in this situation. Intel gathering, and who better to get said Intel from then one of the ones you are investigating. So I moved towards her still clad in my Eradicator armour with the mask on which I have not removed once while in the presence of others but HK. I sat beside this seemingly innocent child.

We sat in silence, I knew she was aware of my presence. I simply observed as she tended to the flames.

"You are not what you seem." I said. She simply smiled softly and I got my first look at her face. She had long brown hair that went down her back with a regal face; well as regal as an 8 year old child could look and orange eyes that glowed softly like fire. "Neither are you." Was her reply.

I smirked behind my mask before asking. "Why are you here?"

"Are you saying I am not allowed to be here?" she asked with a brow raised.

I shook my head no. "I simply wished to know what one such as yourself was doing here when you could be doing other things."

"Can I not tend to the hearth because it pleases me to do so?"

"I simply imagined you had more pressing matters then the tending of fire."

She smiled once more. "Perhaps I simply had nothing else to do."

"Perhaps, or perhaps you are here intentionally for what reason I do not currently know, but I suspect it has to do with the boy who defeated the Minotaur." She was still smiling softly. "Or perhaps I am simply thinking too much on this. Ah but where are my manners. I am Kallig, no surname, and what pray tell is your name madam."

"I am Hestia."

"Hmm. The goddess of family, as well as the hearth and home. A pleasure, truly." I said with a slight bow of my head. In the few days since I had arrived I had done research into the 'gods' to not be caught off guard should I face any of their number. "You are a much more desirable companion then Dionysus. But I feel like that is not really a complement considering how he acts." She giggled at that comment.

"You have questions for me." It was not a question.

"Indeed I do Hestia. There are many things that I wish to know the answer to."

"I may not have all the answers."

"No one can have all the answers, no matter how much they wish to believe otherwise. But I believe I will begin with the obvious. You claim you are a goddess."

She raised a brow. "You do not believe that we are."

Nodding my head I replied. "I do not doubt that you have power, it is your claim of divinity that I doubt."

"How so?"

"I have met many beings that we're powerful enough to be considered gods, and yet in the end they were but men that wielded extraordinary power. I am one such person; if I were to reveal myself to the masses of this world they would believe me a god as no science could explain my power."

"So you consider yourself a god?"

"I know I am no god. But you have yet to show any proof of your supposed status."

"What do you consider me to be?"

"That is the question is it not." I said turning my attention to the fire before us. "You have power that much I sense; you have lived over 4000 years which demonstrates your immortality. And yet I have met such a being before, he too was immortal and powerful and for a time I served him. And yet he was naught more than a man."

I looked over to Hestia. "I have been told that your godly forms cannot be comprehended by us 'mortals'. But that to can be easily explained, their minds cannot fathom power in its simplest form and as such their brains overload and they die. It is my belief that you are not gods at all but in reality are nothing more than beings made of energy capable of thinking at a faster pace than the human mind allowing you to comprehend each other's form."

"that is an interesting theory Kallig. One I will neither confirm nor deny. But I have a few questions of my own if you would be so kind to answer them."

I nodded. "It's only fair, you have answered mine." I smirked behind my mask. "But as you said I may not have all the answers."

She smiled at my answer. "Where are you from Kallig? Your armour, weapons, even your automaton are too different from anything I have seen."

"Can I trust you with a secret?"

"I swear upon the river Styx to not reveal this information to others without your consent." She said as thunder rumbled in the sky.

I stared in her eyes for a moment. "What did you just do?"

"To swear on the river Styx is to bind yourself into an oath that would bring you ruin if you break it."

I stroked the bottom of my mask in thought. "I see." An unbreakable oath unless you wished for death and destruction to rain down upon you, interesting. "Well you see Hestia…" I trailed off as I thought of what to reveal and what to keep hidden. "I am not of this world."

She quirked an eyebrow. "How so?"

I looked up into the sky. "I was born on a vessel that travelled the stars. The Requiem, it was called. It was my father's ship, and for a time I lived aboard it before events took me elsewhere. In my travels I had accumulated riches that allowed for me to get my hands on this equipment." Not entirely a lie, but the whole truth either.

"So…" she began slowly. "what you are saying is that you are not of this planet but from the void above?"

"Yes."

She looked at my mask searching for deceit. Whether she found any or not, she did not say. "You do not appear to be lying to me." She stood up and looked me in the eye. "I must go I have other duties to perform. It was a pleasure to speak with you Kallig, not many take the time these days." She finished sadly.

"If you ever wish to continue our conversation or simply to have someone to speak to. You can find me at my camp in the woods not far from the border of the camp."

Hestia smiled softly. "perhaps one day I will take you up on your offer."

I nodded in acceptance before she turned and walked into the fire and disappeared. Truly these gods continue to be a source of curiosity for me.

"Are you done speaking with meatbags master. I was hoping we could go liquidate some of the creatures in the forest." HK said. He had been standing behind me the entire conversation.

I smiled at his statement before nodding my head as I stood, and we made our way back into the forest to find some prey. I still had many unanswered questions, but they would have to wait. "Oya HK, Oya." It was time to hunt.

* * *

 **For those of you who don't know. Oya means _let's hunt_ in Mando'a.**


End file.
